A Strange Connection Of The Heart
by Scarletblush
Summary: Why do you keep running from him? You know he'll catch up. Even if he was just walking, he was so close.Of all the times you could trip it as now, when you were running for dear life.You panic.You trip again.He laughed. Why was this fun for him?
1. Effort for fun

**Another fanfic :))**

**I have nothing to do in my life so I'll write this..**

**its connected to a fanfic I might write**

**haha so ill be referring to takuma here :)**

_WITH GUEST APPEARANCE OF: THE SHIRABUKIS! **And **RIDO KURAN (** why do I always have rido in my stories? :)) )**_

**so its like a narrator POV thingy ... whatev... **

**I forgot where I got that... ill just mention it in my profile when I figure it out..**

**review pls :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN.**

_THIS FANFIC IS DEDICATED TO:_

**RimaTouyaXxSenrixX**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,...,.,,,,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,

Why do you keep running from him? You know he'll catch up. Even if he was just walking, he was so close.

You tripped. Of all the times you could trip it as now, when you were running for dear life. You panic. You trip again.

Don't you feel cold? You're covered with snow. You start shivering. You wish that you were with your parents now.

Don't look back. Keep running. You already know how close he was.

He laughed. Why was this fun for him? Green eyes start to be filled with tears. Your tears.

Don't cry. It pleases him more. Wipe off your tears. Keep running home.

But will you even be safe there?

The snow was so white. It was so deep. Your foot got stuck, and you fall flat on your face.

You turn around to see his face. Don't look into his eyes. It will haunt you forever.

He's in front of you now. He reaches for you. Move back.

Too late.. he was holding your head. He laughs.

Just close your eyes. Maybe you won't feel the pain.

You wait but he doesn't move. Open your eyes for a moment.

Can you see them? 'Rido' they call out.

Two people. A man and a woman. To their right was a child.

The man's eyes were red. The other one laughs. You can see the man with a serious expression. But why was the other one laughing?

He pulls you up. His hand on your head, the other one around you.

The man tells him to let you go, but he just tightens his grip on you.

The woman asked him why he wanted to kill you. But he just says its for fun.

The tears once again start to stain your pale face.

Can you see her? The little girl was staring at you. She looked so shocked.

The man behind you laughs. He told them that Ichio wouldn't mind.

He grasps you tightly, and whispers for you to call for help.

Call for help! Maybe someone will hear. 'OJIISAN! GRANDPA!' you scream.

Don't struggle. He'll hurt you more.

'call someone else' he tells you. Just shout.

'KANAME! KANAME!' you cry out.

He laughs out loud. 'Asato wont mind if I kill this boy' he tells the people in front.

Stop crying. But then, you wonder if that was true. Maybe it is.

The woman tells him to let you go, then attacks. The snow suddenly rises, covers him then drags him down.

You thought you were free, but his hand grasped your wrist as he rose.

The light haired man pulled out a sword, and threw it at the arm clutching on to you.

He lets you go, the anti- vampire weapon stuck on his wrist.

He then pulls it out, and asks them if it really took this much effort to have fun.

He turns around, and before disappearing, he says that you're not even worth his time.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,.,.,.,..,.,,,,..,.,.,.,.

You fall on the ground, tears still flowing down your cheeks.

You don't move. The man and his family comes near you.

He picks up his sword, then reaches for you.

Why did you move back? He was going to help you.

The woman tells you that they're here to help. But before you moved back, he caught you.

The man, your savior, carries you back home, with his wife to his left while holding the little girl's hand.

.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

They knock on the door of your villa, as Asato himself opened the door. You see his eyes widen in surprise. Either because purebloods stood right in front of him, or because you looked at him with your tear filled eyes.

He bows at them, but the man tells him that this is no time for that.

They entered the house and puts you an the sofa, as their daughter sat beside you.

The whole incident was explained, any you see your grandfather with his eyes wide.

'Kuran Rido'... he repeats.

Who would've thought that the next expression he gave was a smile.

.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**GOSH IT WAS A LOT BETTER BEFORE THE SHIRABUKI'S CAME.**

**WELL I MEAN HOW I WROTE IT.**

**SO HOW WAS IT? BAD? GOOD?**

**ANY SUGGESTIONS PLS?**

_**IM UNSURE ABOUT HOW SOMETHING IN THE NEXT CHAP HAPPENS, OR HOW ICHIJOU AND SARA GOT CONNECTTED.**_

**IM NOT SO MUCH INTO MY IDEA ANYMORE.**

I DECIDED TO SPLIT IT INTO TWO CHAPTERS

**I NEED A SUGGESTION :))**

**PLS REVIEW :)**

**SARA AND TAKUMA (THERE IS BARELY ANY. ITS JUST HOW THEY GOT CONNECTED)**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :)**

**ILL UPDATE SOME DAY... :)**

**THANKS :) SORRY IF THIS ISNT SO NICE.**

**BYE BYE**

**btw when I say he, I probably meant rido ;)**


	2. Dolly

**Hey yo!**

**Second chapter of 'A Strange Connection Of The Heart'**

**I guess you can't actually count this as SARA x TAKUMA**

**hahaha. Read and review pls**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT AND THE ....... OTHER STUFF DOWN THERE...**

**,,.,.,.,.,.,.**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

You see your grandfather smile, and you wonder why.

He says that if Rido wants to kill you, then he'll let him.

He says that you should be honored. Because the pureblood wants you.

You see the couple frown at this comment. Then you start crying again.

The little girl beside you stares at you. She whispered something you can't decipher.

Your grandfather tells you to come near him, and you follow.

'stop crying' he tells you. You stop sobbing, unaware of the tears still flowing.

.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.

'Hey', the girl says.

She says that they just saved your life, and that..

**She always wanted a 'doll'.**

'you can be my Dolly', she tells you.

You stare at her, smiling at you. You try to smile back.

Then she comes near you, and holds your hand.

'wait!' you tell her. Then she looks at you seriously. 'you don't want?' she says.

You shake your head and tell her its fine, and her fierce expression turns back into a smile.

Your grandfather stood there, dumbfounded.

She asks if you want to play, but it sounded more like a command.

The girl drags you up the staircase and into your room.

Still holding your hand, she sat on your bed, and you do the same.

She stares at you with her purple eyes, 'Sara' she says, it was almost a whisper.

You stare at her, she looked so fragile, like glass.

'Sara', she repeats. 'My name is Sara!' she shouted and stood up.

You look at her, taken back. 'S- Sara- Sama...' you reply.

She says that she was asking for your name, not hers. 'Takuma' you say silently.

She looks at you and whispers your name. She noticed that your still full of snow, and pats it of.

'Takuma', she says , 'Let's play something' she orders.

You suggest hide and seek, then she grins. She says that its a great idea.

She pulls your hand, and walks downstairs at your pace.

She stops, and you do to. She asks if you can play outside.

You lead the way, towards a big curtain, and opened the door to the garden.

..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

After five rounds of Hide & Seek, she got bored. After all, there were only two people playing.

'Sing' she commands. She asks if you can sing.

She tells you you guys should sing.

'I'll go first' she tells you.

She stands a few meters away from you, now in the snow.

_I'm just a little bit_

_caught in the middle_

_life is a maze_

_and love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go_

_can't do this alone_

_I'VE TRIED_

_and I don't know why..._

You keep silent, she can sing!

_Slow it down_

_make it stop_

_or else my heart is going to pop!_

_Coz' its too much_

_yeah, it's a lot.._

_to be something I'm not_

_I'm a fool, out of love_

_cause I just cant get enough_

She continues singing, with her eyes closed, holding both hands as if praying.

_I'm just a little bit_

_caught in the middle_

_life is a maze_

_and love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go_

_Can't do this alone_

_I'VE TRIED  
_

_and I don't know why._

She stops there, and looks at you, smiling.

'How was it?' she asks smiling.

'You were Amazing Sara- Sama!' you smile your trademark smile.

'Really?! Thank you!' she smiled. She smiles like an angel.

'Your turn!' she says.

_Called you for the first time yesterday_

_Finally found the missing_

_part of me_

_felt so close_

_but you were far away_

_left you without anything to say.._

_Now I'm speechless_

_over the edge_

_and just breathless_

_I never thought that_

_I'd catch this_

_Lovebug Again_

Sara stared at you in amusement.

_Hopeless_

_head over heels_

_in the moment_

_I never thought that _

_i'd get hit_

_by this lovebug again._

You stop singing. And look at the girl.

She tells you that you were great, and smiles at you.

When she does that, you cant help but beam with joy

..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Maybe being her doll wasn't so bad...

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.. :))

**thats it people..**

**tell me if you still want another chappie :)**

**btw, :**

_The little girl beside you stares at you. She whispered something you can't decipher.:_

**'how pathetic'**

**_2._**_ She noticed that your still full of snow, and pats it of.:_

**like wiping it off, but with her hands.**

_**3. **She stands a few meters away from you, now in the snow.:_

**ichijou was under the roof while sara was in the snow**

**Hide and seek with just two people? That sucks :))**

**takuma was about 7 yrs old here, and sara was 6. thats what I want :)**

**oh and sara's hair color: strawberry bonde :)**

**The songs:**

The Show- By Lenka

Lovebug- By The Jonas Brothers

lovebug was the only song that would fit ichijou... I think :)) the internet was messing up.. and I chose the first one in my ipod :)) im not relly a jb fan but I like some songs...

_**pls. Review :)) I will give you ICECREAM**_

_**if I could :))**_

_if you want me to add another chapter just tell me :) or I could end it like this._

_I was really out of ideas for this chap, but i have some for another.  
_

_I am currently in chapter 15 of vk! Haha! I even read a sara and takuma spoiler in wiki. _:'( _waaahhhh_

I didn't finish the songs coz' they would take up too much space.

Bye bye :)

**I AM ADDICTED TO 'LENKA'S' SONGS**

**and MERUPURI! Aram= hearts  
**

**and MERUPURI!!**


End file.
